Bleached (Sakamaki Curse)
by InvisibleShadowhunter
Summary: Yui is evicted from her home after her father sold his soul to the devil. She meets a man name Karlheinz who offers to pay off her father's debts and gives her a place to stay. In return she has to fulfill a mission. She meets his sons under a curse. Born as vampires they no longer share the abilies. Now they live as mortals and attends day school. (From my Wattpad)
1. Cursed part 1

**Author's Note: Hello Lovelies, this story will be Au. It will mainly be involved around Yui, Ayato, Shu and Subaru, but the others will be there as well. By the way, I downloaded this story from my wattpad beta account. If you do read fanfictions from wattpad you can read this story on there as well. For those of you that read More Brides for the Price of one, I will write it from my wattpad beta and update it on here soon. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cursed part 1**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GETTING EVICTED!" Yui screamed to her father over the phone.

While her father nervously explained everything to her, all she heard was that he owed millions of dollars to some guy with a gold tooth and a ugly deep scar on the right side of his face.

"THE LOAN SHARK! YOU OWE MONEY TO THE LOAN SHARK?"

Yui felt so faint that she collapsed on the couch behind her with the phone still attached to her ear.

"Hello? Yui? Are you still there?" He called out with concern through the phone.

Yui correctly puts the phone against her ear and responded after a sigh. "Yes father, I'm still here... Is there anything else that I need to know before I hang up on you?"

Yui's father exhaled deeply before he continued to speak to her. "Yes... There is one little detail that I forgot to mention earlier."

The blond glared her phone, then closed her eyes -prepared for the worse. "Go on! What is it," She encouraged in a soothing voice.

"Eh... you see... we have to move out by today..."

Yui's eyes opened so widely that they nearly popped out of her head. "WHAT! TODAY? I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PACK UP ALL OUR THINGS TODAY! WHERE WILL I GO? WHO WILL I STAY WITH? AND WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?"

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out on your own, right?"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She immediately covered her mouth once the realization hit that she swore out loud in front of god.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door.

"Oops! Gotta run! Love you!" Yui's father sligthly lied before hanging up on her.

She took the phone away from her ear and looked down at the blinking screen, then put it to her ear again. "Hello? Father? Are you still there?

Nobody answered.

The sound of a loud bang came from the front door again and this time Yui stood up from the couch and walked over to answer it. When she did, four strange men walked inside her home and begin to remove her furniture from to the outside.

"Hey! What are you doing? That stuff doesn't belong to you," She yelled.

The blond only had a half an hour to gather all her belongings. When she did so, the front door to her old apartment closed in her face and she was completely put out on the street.

Words couldn't explain how much she wanted to cry so bad. Why would her father do this to her? And last minute on top of that? Yui grabbed her luggages and walked near the sidewalk on a journey to nowhere.

It started to get dark outside when she realized that her legs were getting tired from all that walking.

To her relief, she found a bench to sit on at a near by park. Yui took a load off and sat down on the bench. Soon after, she fell into a deep slumber.

 _She dreamt of her mother and father when she was only a little girl. She used to love cooking and helping her mom out with the house work. She even saw herself at the park with her father, and it looked like they had such a wonderful time together. These memories were like treasures that will stay with her forever. Now she could never get that back._

 _Out of nowhere, a mysterious male figured appeared before her eyes. She couldn't clearly see who it was only because the figure was darken. He held out his hand to her with a smile on his face that only she could see for some reason. The figured glided towards her and started to caressed her cheek with the back off his hand the second he reached her. For some reason this all felt a little to real to be just a dream._

Yui's eyelids slowly started to flutter open, and when her vision became clear again she noticed a hand stoking her cheek exactly how it was done in her dream.

When her head turned around to see who it was, she spotted a man with pale skin, long white hair and gold eyes that beautifully matched his smile. She thought he looked extremely handsome in his old fashion formal wear and cape.

Suddenly, the man opened his mouth and said "Hello, dear."

At that moment, her eyes widen when she finally realized that this was no dream. With a squealing sound she fell off the bench and landed on ground with a loud thump.

The man peaked over at her from the bench with concern. "My goodness! Are you alright?"

Yui rubbed her rump as she stood up on both legs. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

He frowned at her before looking down at his lap shamefully. "It's my fault... I frighten you. My deepest apologies." The mysterious man pressed his index fingers against the side of his temple and his thumb along his cheek.

"Well... that is true. You did sort of startled me."

He gazed up at her with those golden eyes of his and Yui jerked back in awe.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, dear." He reassured her.

The next thing she knew the man was standing in front of her. He gently took both her hands and held them with care.

She looked up at him and said "W-Who are you?"

The man smirked down at her. "Who am I? Well I'm here to grant you a wish."

Yui quirked an eyebow. "A wish? You are kidding... right?"

"I'm a extremely busy man, Yui Komori. I don't kid around."

Her face went pale after she heard her name escape from his lip. "How... How do you know my name?"

He quickly closed the grab between them and knelt his head down close enough to her lips. "I already told you. I'm here to grant you a wish."

The blond turned away from him with a pinkish hue that covered her cheeks. "If that's true... then are you a fairy?"

That questioned earned her a bump on the head that very moment.

"Ouch!" Yui whined as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Ooo! did that hurt?" He curiously asked and continued to speak "It seems that I lost my head there for a sec. How careless of me. I'm sorry dear." He dramatically laughed on the spot.

"It's okay, I guess..." she lowly responded with a sad face.

He slowly begin to walk around with his arms crossed behind his back. "What's that motto the mortals use?" He paused in thought before firmly gripping her shoulders from behind. He snuck his head over her shoulder and pressed their cheeks together. "Oh, that's right... When life knocks you down, there are always two choices: Get up and move on or stay in that dark pit and live the rest of your life with resentment and regret. Either way, it's your decision to make."

"I guess that's kind of true," she said, while trying to move away from him. When she finally managed to do so, she glanced at him and asked,"So... I can have any wish, you say?"

"Most certainly."

"Okay! Then I wish for all my father's debts to be payed off."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he warned. This time he was stood in front of her again.

"What do you mean? I thought you said that you can grant me any wish I want?"

"And I will. But, you have to have to help me out first." He pointed out.

Yui huffled "All right. What do I have to do?"

"There are six boys back at my home that need a woman's touch... Now, you are more then welcome to live there for free, but your mission is to help them realize what love truly is. You do that and all your father's debts will be paid off."

Yui knitted her eyebrows together. "Is that all?"

He nodded. "Yes, dear."

"So, basically, the only thing I need to do is help six little boys come to realize what love is?"

"Eh... kind of. They aren't exactly little either."

Yui giggled "Well they can't be that old. I'm sure I can take them on by myself. It shouldn't be that hard."

 _"I know it will be hard to take on six boys by myself, but I really do need a place to stay and he did say he'd help me pay off my father's debts."_ She mused.

 _"This girl has no idea what she's in for."_ He thoroughly shook his head.

"Well hopefully you get the task done. I'm counting on you, Yui... to change my sons for the better."

"Oh, they're your sons? Why didn't you say that before? I just thought you owned a foster care and they were staying with you."

He shook his head once more. "I'm afraid not. All six of them are mines by blood."

Yui begin to twiddle with her thumbs. "I don't mean to pry, but where is there mother?"

"Dead, of course... My sons were conceived between three different women... and all three of them are gone now." He sighed disappointely.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Yui placed one hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Say, no more. I, Yui Komori will accept this mission in order to pay off my father's debts." She declared.

"Wonderful! Let me just write down the address and tell Reiji that Karlheinz sent you. They'll eventually hear this from me sooner or later."

Yui blinked at him confused. "Wait... you're not coming?"

"Sadly, no. I'm far too busy, dear. They'll understand." He handed her a piece of paper with his address on it and walked away with a wave to her. "Farewell, my dear! See you soon!"

Yui waved goodbye back before picking up her luggage and made her way towards the entrance that led outside of the park. She stopped in the middle of her step when realizing that he went the opposite way that led you deeper inside the park. The blond looked around for him to see if he was still there, but he was nowhere in sight.

"What a strange man," she said before walking off again.

The cab driver dropped Yui off at the address that was directed to him. Ones she took out all her belongs that was inside the trunk, she looked down at the piece of paper with the same exact address of the mansion she stood in front of.

"This place is a little two big for six boys who are living on their own." She exhaled deep.

Yui grabbed her both her luggages by the handles and walked up to the entrance. When she arrived at the front door, it opened for her on its own, without giving her the chance to knock.

Yui gasped in shock.

Then she poked her head inside the mansion and glanced around to see if anybody was there. "Hello! Is anybody home?" To her dismay, nobody answered. Instead she heard her voice echo through the corridor.

The blond begin to tap her finger against her chin and said, "Hm... I guessed nobody is home right now." With that being said, she grabbed all her luggage and continued to walk further inside.

"Ahem! Who are you and why did you come here," questioned a voice from a far on her left.

Yui shudder in surprise and glanced over at a man standing in one of the entry ways.

He was tall, slender with purple-blackish hair. He also had light red eyes and he wore glasses that made him look formally handsome and intelligent.

If Yui had to take a guess, she'd say that he was the butler. However, he looked kind of young to be a servant.

"I find your manners appalling." He spoke with a stern tone.

Yui blinked twice at him and said, "What?"

He put his little black book in a pocket on the inside of his blazer. Then he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scowled at her. "Honestly, you are hopeless. How dare you walk into someone else's home and don't even greet them in a proper manner."

"You must be Reiji," she blurted out without thinking.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it had to be him.

He didn't object to her calling him by that name either. Instead he just stared at her with his eyes partly closed.

"Who are you affiliated with?"

"Karlheinz sent me here. He told me that he'd call to inform you that I'd be staying here." She explained in the nicest way possible.

"Impossible! I wasn't consulted about this," Reiji pointed out.

Surely enough a grunt came from inside the sitting room. Both Reiji and Yui, looked over at the very tall male resting on the sofa.

 _"He looks familiar. I know I seen him from somewhere... but where?"_ She questioned herself.

"SHU! Did you hear anything about this visitor arriving here today?" Reiji asked impatiently.

Shu sat up on the sofa, placed his feet on the floor and looked straight at his brother.

He had slightly curled blond hair and light ocean blue eyes that made him look extremely dreamy.

Yui's eyes widen when she finally noticed who it was. _"Oh my god! He's the boy that I always find asleep under a tree during school hours. Gosh, he's so handsome up close!"_

Suddently, her eyes averted from Shu to Reiji. _"And wow! How come I didn't see this before? Reiji is obviously a part of the student council. I didn't recognize him a second ago because he always had his head in the books when I saw him."_

"That man... who calls himself our father... called here about 10 minutes ago," Shu grumbled tirely.

"What did he say, exactly?" Reiji questioned.

"He said... we have a visitors coming to live with us today," Shu paused for a second, then continued to speak "He also said to treat her with some respect and make her feel welcome."

"Tch, that man really makes my blood boil," Reiji said under his breath.

While the boys chatted about their father, Yui was in her own thoughts at that moment. _"So let me get this straight... If they both live in the same house and attend Ryoutei Academy together, then that obviously means only one thing..."_ All of a sudden she gasped. _"They're brothers!"_

"Excuse me, guys!" Yui shouted in attempt to gather both their attention.

Reiji and Shu looked over at her suspiciously at the same time.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I was wondering if you both were Karlheinz's sons that he mentioned earlier?"

"Shouldn't you have figured that out before you came here," Reiji retorted.

"She obviously doesn't know much about us... does she?" Shu stated afterwards.

"She also has a very big mouth! I can hear her from here, all the way to North America," added a unfimilar voice coming from up the staircase.

Yui gazed up at a boy that she'd never guess would be living this house along with the other two boys.

He had white hair and blood red eyes. His bang also covered his right eye which made it harder to see all his features.

Yui knew well enough who he was. Despite being an outcast and not having any friends, Subaru was quite popular with the ladies. But, of course, only he didn't know that because he was too busy yelling at them and running away.

"Subaru," Yui said his name in a soft whisper.

Subaru slowly glanced over at her. "So you're the one that woke me up out of my precious sleep?"

The blond looked away from him and blushed. "I did... sorry I woke you."

"That's not enough. How should I make you pay," he questioned himself as he sauntered down the stairs to join them.

The moment his boot touch the ground he stood in front of Yui. "We have school tomorrow morning. But I bet you already knew that? Therefore, some people sleep is very important to them."

"I second that," Shu announced as he walked straight over to Yui as well. "I'm definitely one of those people that can relate wholeheartedly." He stared into Yui's eyes at that very moment.

Reiji snorted "Pathetic! Who needs sleep when you can do some research and catch up on some light reading," he stated.

All three of them surrounded Yui against the wall and she surely became a little nervous.

"Eh, fellas!"

Out of nowhere a human figure came clashing in through the window. He automatically landed on his hand and feet."

"AYATO! Seriously? You see that wooden object over there with a knob attached to it? Well it's called a door and you should use it sometime!" Reiji tiredly hissed.

The boy that was named Ayato, wiped off every pieces of glass off his clothes before glancing over his shoulder and grinned.

He had unruly reddish-colored hair and green eyes with narrowed pupils. His skin complextion was very fair and he had a look about him that was almost child-like but handsome.

"SHU! SUBARU!" He called out with his finger pointed out to them. "Yours truly has challenged you both to a duel!"

"Tch, this guy," Subaru mumbled exhaustedly.

Shu sighed then walked away. "I don't have time for this. Call me when the fight is over and he's gone."

Subaru scowled furiously at his oldest brother. "What the hell! You're making me fight this red idiot all by myself?"

Ayato rotated his arm as he prepared to fight Subaru first. "I got your red idiot, Subaru. Now come over here and get your ass handed to you, by yours truly!"

Subaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch, I'm so sick of you referring to yourself as yours truly!"

Ayato didn't hear him, because he was too busy looking around for a certain missing person. "Where did goldilocks go? I could of sworn he was here just a second ago... SHU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Subaru trembled with anger. "You really are a bastard! Did you know that?"

"The feeling is mutual!" Ayato loudly retorted back.

Reiji quivered impatiently "Screw you're feelings! What about this damn window you broke?!"

Yui shook her head violently _"What the heck did I get myself into," She screamed inside her head. "These boys are like... these boys are like... monsters!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Part 2 will be coming soon.I hope I get some feedback on this. Later guys.**


	2. Cursed part 2

**Chapter 2: Cursed part 2**

"Shut up, Reiji! Or do I have to silence you too?" Ayato demanded with a threating scowl.

Reiji took off his glasses and glared at the redhead from the corner of his eye. "It's a good thing you're here, because your manners worsen since your last visit... But I can fix that!"

Ayato rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest like a spoiled child. "Tch, don't flatter yourself. I have no plans of staying here long... When that curse was put upon u-"

At that second, Subaru leaped on Ayato's back and placed his hand over his mouth, only to stop him from spilling anymore details.

"Not another word, Ayato." Subaru hissed in his ear.

Ayato gazed at him in awe, at first, then rashly thrashed around trying to get him off. "Unhand me, now! Before I kill you!"

Before Ayato could throw his next punch, Subaru dodged his attack by quickly removing his hand, then he jumped backward and away from him. The moment his backside nearly hit the wall, he managed to crouch down and land on his feet in front of it.

"Phew! That was a close one."

"Not so tough when you don't have any powers to help you, huh, Subaru?" Ayato chuckled to himself and smirked. "Well allow me to show you what real power looks like."

The redhead held his fists up in position just beneath his chin and his shoulder. He was prepared to fight with his younger brother.

"I hope you get some rest, sleeping in a coffin again."

A fist slowly raised above Ayato's head from behind and knocked him down on the floor hard. He immediately became unconscious.

"You're doing too much." Shu spoke as he hovered above his slightly irritating younger brother's body. "Now, go to sleep."

Yui gasped with her hands over her mouth before rushing to Ayato's side and kneeled down before his unconscious body. "Oh my god! Is he going to be alright?"

"He's fine... Just sleeping," Shu responded in a matter-of-factly tone. "I knock him down a size."

Reiji pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned off his glasses. "Ayato's pride is bigger than he looks, if I do say so myself." He put his glasses back on and continued to speak "I really wish those awful manners of his, improves for the better."

Subaru tore his head away from the scene right in front of him. "Tch! Like that's going to ever happen."

Reiji pressed his middle finger and forefinger against the side of his temple and massaged it. "Why couldn't he just used the door instead of crashing through the window," he sighed. "I swear, he's making more work for me on purpose."

Yui sat down with her legs tucked under her and placed Ayato's head on her lap. "He looks so peaceful and kind when he's a sleep... I wonder if he's ever like this when he's awake," She said after staring down on him.

 _"I don't think I ever seen him at school before."_ Yui thought thoroughly.

Shu took one if his headphones out of his ear and glanced at her with a questionable look. "You're thinking too much into this. Why do you even care if he's kind or not?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she ran her fingers through Ayato's hair.

Later that night, everybody sat in the living room area and waited patiently for Ayato to gain conscious again. It had only been 25 minutes since She knocked him out.

Until then, Shu laid peacefully on the sofa at the opposite side of the room from the others. He had his eyes shut, headphones in his ears and listened to his tunes comfortly.

Meanwhile, Reiji stood up next to the sofa where Yui and Ayato were occupied at. As for Subaru, he leaned against the back of the sofa, glaring down at his unconscious brother ever so often. Yui, just kept running her fingers through his unruly red hair, while his head continued to rest on top of her lap.

"Is he ever gonna wake up? I'm really getting tired of waiting." Subaru complained.

"Then go to bed, Subaru... I'll deal with him on my own once he wakes up." Reiji responded sternly.

Subaru gave his brother a sharp look before he gazed at Yui with concern. "You should probably stop what you're doing before he wakes up and attacks you."

"My mother once said: There's nothing like a woman's touch to easy out the mind, body and spirit of someone that is suffering a lot." Yui stated calmly.

Subaru knitted his eyebrows together in bewilder. "What did you say your name was again?"

The blond sighed deeply. "I didn't... and my name is Yui Komori. We attend Ryoutei Academy together and I'll be staying here for a while."

"Since when?" He raised his brow and gazed back at his older brother. "Reiji, did you know about this?"

"I'm afraid not. I only found out recently," he answered. "Father informed Shu about her stay."

"What was he thinking -sending a girl like her to stay with us?" Subaru questioned.

"I have no clue. I'm just as questionable as you are," Reiji told him.

"Um, I'm still here," she reminded. "If you want to know why I'm here then all you had to do was just ask me."

Subaru tched and looked away from her.

"Then please tell us, Ms. Komori... why are you here," Reiji asked.

Yui took a deep breath before she begin to explain "I recently became homeless earlier this afternoon. You see... my father owes a lot of money to the loan shark and that's why we got evicted -because he didn't pay the bills on time. So I was wondering around all afternoon and night, until I became restless. I, later, found a bench inside a park and that's where Karlheinz found me... He showed me kindness and offered a place to live. He also said that he had six sons at home that could use a woman around. That's when he wrote me down this address and told me to tell Reiji that I'll be staying here."

"Oh great! Now we're a shelter for homeless people," Subaru grumbled.

"No. Father always has a reason for doing what he does. If he wants Ms. Komori to stay here, then we'll have no choice but to accept her into our home," Reiji confirmed.

He growled. "Well I think this is a bad idea!"

In the meantime, Yui looked down at the redhead who silently slept on her lap. However, when she went to go brush away a few strands of hair out of his face, Ayato grabbed her wrist in his grasp and flipped her over on her backside, then he straddle himself on top of her.

A sharp gasp ecscaped from her small mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked violently.

Yui stared up at him in fear. "My-My-My... My name is, Yui Komori."

That questionable scowl on his face turned into a mischievous grin. "Well, Yui Komori... you're scent is absolutely irresistible, he commented. "I want you." He tilted his head below her collarbone and licked the bare skin, which caused Yui to jerk by his touch.

"Ayato! That's no way to treat our guest..."Reiji warned him. "Now, get off! You're committing a serious crime."

"In other words... sexual harassment," Subaru added.

Ayato put his tongue back in his mouth, plopped down on the sofa correctly and glared at them. "Tch, what a total buzzkills. I was only having a little fun with breastless."

Yui got off the sofa and hid behind Reiji quickly.

Subaru sighed as he watched this. "Sexually harassing our guest? How is that considered fun, Ayato?"

"Shut up! Whatever I do with breastless doesn't concern you!" He retorted.

"Um... excuse me," Yui called out to Ayato. "Why do you keep calling me breastless when my name is Yui Komori?"

"Because you're flatter than a pancake. Duh!" He taunted with his tongue sticking out to her.

"Well he's back! I'm going back to bed now," Subaru confirmed before dashing out of the room.

"Come with me, Ms. Komori. I will show you to your room," said Reiji.

Yui started to follow Reiji out the living room when her pink enormous eyes met with a pair of green once that bored into hers. When she noticed that he was staring hard at her, she turned her head back around and ran out the room after Reiji.

When they entered through the corrior, Yui stopped in track once she noticed something was missing.

"Wait! I almost forgot my bags!"

She walked over to the entrance and noticed that her luggage was no longer there.

"That won't be necessary. Our Butler already put your luggage in your room," he pointed out.

"Talk about fast service," She murmured.

After that was said and done, she trailed after Reiji up the staircase that led to her private room.

When they entered her bedroom, Yui bid Reiji a goodnight before he left out the room and closed the door shut.

That when she looked around her new room in amazement. the The room was indeed too big for one person. It had 2 doors on each side of the walls. One door led inside her own private bathroom and the other door led inside a huge walking closet. She felt like she was getting ahead of herself now and held onto the wall, as she almost fainted for the second time that day.

A few minutes later, she walked over to her luggage and threw on one of her negligees. With a loud yawn, she got into bed and covered herself with the blanket before turning to her nightstand and clicking off the lamp. Naturally, she turned to her side with her head comfortably draped against the pillow. shortly after, sleep took over when those eyelids of hers calmly started to flutter shut.

In the limo, on the way to school that next morning, Yui looked outside that window thinking about the event that took place yesterday.

Shu and Subaru were the only other ones in the vehicle as well. They looked distraught and didn't want to be there. Who could blame them? Yui wished she could stay in her new bed allday. Unfortunately, Reiji insisted that she attended school today with everybody else... and yet, he wasn't there, which made no sense.

"Shu," Yui called out so suddenly.

"What is it," he answered with his eyes still shut.

"Dosen't Reiji attend the same school that we do? Why isn't he here with us?"

"Because... he had some business to take care of first."

The blond bobbed her head in a respectful fashion. "Oh... I see. That makes a lot of sense now."

A smirked appeared on Shu's face as he secretly watched her. "Why do you care? Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

Yui gaped at tall blond false information. "WHAT! ...NO! It's not like that!"

"So are you saying that you don't have a boyfriend?"

Yui's face became completely flushed "No! Shu -I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Are you sure? You look like one of those girls that always clings to their boyfriend's arm."

"YES, I'M SURE! I NEVER DATED ANYONE A DAY IN MY LIFE!"

"Tch! Damn you're loud." Subaru reminded. He had the same scowl on his face as he did yesterday.

The blond frowned, "Sorry again, Subaru."

"Apology not accepted."

Once they arrived at school, Shu and Subaru were the first ones to get out of the vehicle. Yui stepped out last and used her hand to block the sun out of her eyes. "Geez, what a hot day it is. September, never looked so hotter."

"Yui," Subaru called which gained her attention. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Eh, yeah... sure."

She followed him to a tree where the leaves were falling swiftly.

"Now that we're alone... you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked with her head hanging down.

"Yes... I want you to leave."

Yui stared up at him and blinked repeatedly. "You want me to leave school? I can't do that!"

His cheeks and nose turned pink, because of how adorable she look that second. "That's not what I meant! ... I meant our house -No, I mean... my house!" Subaru face palmed himself as he became irritated. "Arrrgh! You know what, forget it!" He snapped.

Yui watched him stalk off with a blank expression. "What just happened?"

"Yui-chan," called out a cheerful voice that was traveling closer to her.

"Takara," Yui shouted when she saw who it was.

Takara, also known as Yui's best friend, had navy blue long hair and sapphire blue eyes that reflected off her hair perfectly. She was also build like Yui, which made them almost like twins.

The second they caught up to each other, Takara ran into Yui's embraced and hugged her tightly. "I missed you all weekend," Takara whined.

"I missed you too," Yui whined as well. "I also have something to tell you."

"Okay, but first... tell me what you were doing with Subaru Sakamaki?"

"That's what I want to tell you. You see... Subaru and I are -"

"ARE DATING?"

Yui waved her hands in front of her best friend's face. "No, no... that's not what I was going to say at all!"

"So what is it? Come on, spill the news already! I'm dying here!"

"I will, once you stop talking over me and let me explain."

Takara bit down on her tongue to stop herself from saying anymore. "Okay, I'm listening."

Yui looked relieved at this. "Okay, so my father owes a lot of money and we got evicted from our apartment yesterday. Now, I'm staying temporary with Subaru and his brothers."

"So let me get this straight... you got evicted from you place because your father messed up again and now you are living with a bunch of strange guys?"

She nodded. "Since you put it that way... yes I am. But I only met three of them so far. Two of them also attend school with us."

"So how many brothers does Subaru have anyway?"

"All together, five. Subaru makes six. I haven't met the last two yet. They don't seem to be living at the house neither."

Takara pressed her index finger against her forehead and slowly nodded. "I see... this is like a disaster waiting to happen."

Yui bobbed in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry Yui. But I cannot allow my best friend to stay with six hormonal boys." She announced with her fist clenched up tightly. "It just can't be done. So you're staying with me."

"WHAT? I can't stay with you! I just can't! It'd be too much to ask of you."

Takara rolled her eyes at how knuckle headed her friend was acting. "Nonsense, Yui. You are like family and my parents love you like a daughter."

"Thanks for the offer, Takara... But I can't take it - or at least not right now... I didn't mention this before, but I'm also working at the Sakamaki's home to help pay off my father's debts."

Hearing that made Takara frown. She held both Yui's hands up. "Oh, Yui. I wish there was something more I can do."

"Just have faith in me. That's all," she responded to her with a reassuring smile.

Later that day, Yui had just left class when she spotted Ayato standing outside of the main office with a look on his face that made him seem intimidating. She wondered what he was doing at her school, so she decided to ask him personally.

"Hey, Ayato!" That sweet voice of hers earned his attention right away. "What are you doing here?"

The poker face he had on turned into a cocky grin. "What do you think? I'm waiting for you to submit yourself to me."

Yui narrowed her eyes down to the floor, so that he wouldn't see her rosy red cheeks. "Ayato, you just can't say things like that in public. People are watching... So please tell me while you're really here."

The redhead stared at her hard with his mouth partly open for some unknown reason. He suddenly shook is off and yelled "tch, you gotta lot of nerve talking back to me like that!"

"He's here because I registered him for school, that's why." Reiji proclaimed as he stepped out from the main office. "And he'll be starting here tomorrow."

Ayato was trembling with rage. "You four-eyed snobby bastard! Who told you to meddle with my life? HUH?" He shouted loud enough for the entire school to hear.

Reiji pushed up his glasses and exhaled deeply like those words didn't effect him. "I didn't... Father did. Besides, I was only doing what was thrown upon me... If I had it my way, you'd be shift overseas to military school, where they mostly influence in English."

"Shut up! And drop dead while you're at it, four-eyes!" Ayato spat before dashed pass a slighly pissed off Subaru and out the main entrance.

"Please tell me he's not going here... Answer me!" Subaru grabbed his older brother by the collar and hissed at him.

Reiji automatically could sense that he'd be angry about the news, so removed Subaru's hands away and fixed up his collar that was wrinkled up.

"It wasn't my decision. It was fathers. When I told him that Ayato showed up at the house last night, he insisted that I register him for school, immediately... I also told him about the broken window and he laughed saying "Boys will be boys, and a broken window is nothing that can't be fixed." I wanted to go through the phone and wring his damn neck out."

"Tch, I want to do that right now,"Subaru admitted.

"Excuse me, Reiji" said Yui. "Are you, by any chance, the oldest of the six?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not... I'm the second oldest, and Shu is the first. It may seem that I'm older because I act as head of household and I'm more responsible ... but the truth is, father only sees one head of household in the future," He clenched his fist tight enough until his knuckles turned white "and it isn't me."

Yui never would've guessed that Shu was the oldest if Reiji didn't tell her. Yes, he was taller... but that still didn't justified who the oldest was. Shu slept most of the time and acted like nothing else mattered to him. He also was a big tease, which Yui already figured out from earlier's event. Overall, he seemed like a really nice guy.

"Did you register him already," questioned a familiar voice from behind them.

Shu leaned back against the wall with his school blazer hanging off his shoulders.

Reiji huffed, then tore his eyes away. "Of course I did. What does that matter to you if he was registered or not?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't... I can't be bothered with his nonsense."

"You're not making any sense. You and I already know that much, Shu." Subaru bluntly reminded.

"I think I'll go and find him now, before he torments someone else," Shu said before making his exit out the front entrance.

Yui stared off into the distance as he left. "Subaru was right. He's not making any sense and something doesn't add up."

"You both should go to class now," Reiji said which was directed at Yui and Subaru.

"But I have a lunch period right now," Yui pointed out to him.

"Well I suggest you make it there." He demand, then walked away.

Later that evening, Yui sat on her bed and looked through her old photo album that had photos her from when she was a little girl and older. There were also plenty of photos of her parents, when they were still together and happy. Yui also found photos of her and Takara together. They were friends since preschool and never left each others side.

After a long day of nonstop lessons from her teachers, all she really wanted to do was take a bath and sleep in her perfectly comfortable bed. But then her stomach started to make grumbling noise -that's when she knew that she needed to eat something.

When Yui arrived at the kitchen, she noticed that it was spotless and empty. Not one pot or pan was out, and the refrigerator was plied up with tons and tons of food.

Yui tapped her finger against her chin while holding the refrigerator door open. "If they didn't cook then who does the cooking around here?"

"Oi! What are you doing?"

She shuddered in surprise before turning on her heel to face Subaru.

"Oh hey, I was just looking for some food to make for dinner tonight."

Subaru walked towards her. "Make dinner, you say? We normally eat out or the Butler cooks if we request it. Normally, nobody comes in here."

"I can see that," she said under her breath.

Subaru glanced up and down at her before looking away with a light red hue covering his cheeks. "I know I said this earlier... but I still want you to leave. At least while you still can."

"I can't do that!"

Subaru blood red eye widen at her. "Why not?"

"Because you boys are in desperate need of a home cooked meal! That's why!"

"Can I help?" He accidentally blurred out before shifting his eyes away again. "I mean... I still want you to leave, but the least I can do is help you with the cooking before you go."

Yui cheerfully smiled at him. "Of course you can."

"That won't be necessary," said a strict deep voice coming from the entry way.

They both glanced over at Reiji who stood there looking serious like he always did.

"What do you mean," asked Yui.

"What I meant was, it's impossible for Subaru to help with the cooking. Therefore, I most certainly cannot allow it... He can't cook if his life depends on it. Not only that, I refuse to see this kitchen go up in flames." Reiji bluntly stated.

"Tch, Ayato was right. You are a buzzkill," Subaru gritted through his teeth.

"Say whatever you want about me. But, you're not very good at doing house work. So come along." Reiji grabbed Subaru by the collar now and dragged him out the kitchen.

"Let go of me! I can walk myself, " Subaru spat.

Yui giggled to herself. "Oh, I should probably get started."

She pulled out all the stuff that was needed out the refrigerator and arranged everything around the counter, then begin to cook.

Dinner was done and set on the dinning room table an hour later. Yui smiled around at all the traditional foods she successfully made within that hour for them.

Shu and Ayato were the first ones to come to the dinning room. They took their seats at the table and grabbed what they wanted on their plate. Not long after, Subaru and Reiji walked in. They also took their seats at their normal spots at the table and made their plates.

"This better be good breastless,"Ayato playfully threaten as he made a bowl of rice for himself.

Shu ate in silent along with the rest of them. They all seemed to enjoy their meals because they kept filling their plates with second and third portions of food.

Ayato sat back against the chair with his hands placed over his stomach and a satisfied grin on his face after he was done. "Oi, you've out done yourself, breastless! Next time, make takoyaki for a snack and you better not mess it up!"

Reiji patted his mouth with a napkin, "He's right. And I don't mean about the takoyaki part. Well done, Yui."

"I guess you can stay for a little while longer," Subaru mumbled as he broke off a piece to his biscuit and put it in his mouth.

Shu interrupted stood up from the table and walked out without saying a word.

"Mr. Shu," Yui mouthed out as she watched him leave without so suddenly.

"Tch! Spoiled rotten," Reiji complained. "He hasn't changed at all... he couldn't even wait until everybody else was done with their meals."

Yui stood up from the table and walked out of the dinning room to search for Shu. When she finally did find him, he was standing by the balcony staring up at the starry dark sky.

"Hey, Shu," she greeted. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"The moon... tonight... there's a full moon tonight." Shu slowly put together with his blue eyes still directed at the sky.

Yui stared at him with a emotionless expression, then she finally realized that he was right. "Oh yeah! There is a full moon tonight. I nearly almost forgot."

Shu gazed over at her with a hint of fear on his face. "I have to go stop Ayato." He quickly ran off to search for his brother.

"Shu! Wait! What are you talking about?" Yui cried out, and ran after him.

Shu spotted Ayato looking outside the window as the full moon slowly started to peak from outside of the clouds. His green eyes turned crimson and he clasped to his knees when he felt his heart begin to ache in pain.

"Ayato," Yui called out.

Shu extended his hand out only to stop her from making any rash movements.

"Don't go near him," he demanded.

"But why not? He's in pain!"

Shu scowled. "Because he'll attack you! That's why!"

"See, this is why I told you to leave," Subaru remind as he entered the room quickly. He was holding two spears in his hands, then threw one in Shu's direction. He caught the spear in his grasp and held it in position.

Suddenly, Reiji walked inside the room and loaded up his shot gun. "Ms. Komori. You should probably remove yourself from this room immediately."

Yui recklessly shook her head with her eyes shut tightly. "CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND TELL ME WHY?"

All 3 of them stared at her with uneasy expressions on their faces.

At that second, a loud roaring noice rumbled through out the room and it nearly shook the ground.

Yui frighteningly met with a pair of crimson eyes that were similar to Ayato. They hungrily stared at her like she was something good to eat. It breathing was also hoarse, and it had razor sharp teeth, with two large fangs that hung out of it mouth. The beast had ears, a nose and a tail almost like a wolf. It also had a pair of arched horns sticking out of it temple. It body was covered in reddish-brown fur, but it stood up on two legs like a human with razor sharp claws for hands and feet. However, Yui could recognize it face from anywhere. It had the same exact features as one of the boys did. So, she came to an conclusion that this beast was no other then Ayato Sakamaki."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I know you all are probably wondering what the heck just happend, and as you saw Ayato's curse is sorta different from Shu, Subaru and Reiji's curse. Because he's half demon on his mothers side, he turns into a monster on a few moon. Laito and Kanato also share the same curse as their twin brother. But they all we're cursed to becoming mortals . That should some that up for now. Thanks you for the reviews, favs and follows, by the way. I'm glad everybody liked. I will update More Brides for the Price of One this weekend, and look for a update on Part 3 of Cursed soon. Later.**


	3. Cursed part 3

**Chapter 3: Cursed part 3**

Yui was stunned by the 6 foot beast who glared at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Shivers wracked her body and her teeth chattered, as fear descended upon her. No matter how terrifying Ayato looked to her, inside was a young man screaming out for help, and she felt like she had to do something.

The numbness in her body subsided, _as_ she took a step towards him, in attempt to end his suffering.

"Ayato," Yui softly called out. _"I know it's him! It has to be!"_ She nodded after much consideration and thought.

The hard expression on his face faded into a painful, confused one, when tensely staring her down.

The blond took a step closer to him and held out her hand tentatively. "Ayato, I know it's you in there... Can you hear me?"

Subaru's eyes widened from her quivering hand to her frightening face. "Are you insane?! Step back!"

Next, a thunderous roar echo throughout the room again, and everything shook within it.

Yui was stopped in the middle of her step when an arm wrapped around her waist protectively and yanked her back against a hard slender chest. She glanced up with a short gasp escaping her lips and noticed that it was Shu who was holding her tightly in his strong embrace.

The beast gritted his teeth at Shu, and growled viciously before he took off out of the window. The glass shattered as he broke through it previously.

Reiji dropped his arm to his sides in defeat, along with the shot gun that landed on the floor. "Unbelievable... ANOTHER WINDOW!" He stalked over and stuck his head through the hole that had already been made. "AYATO! COME BACK HERE AND FACE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He demanded furiously.

"Psst! You're wasting your time," Subaru pointed out. "He should be long gone by now."

"Inexcusable!" Reiji grumbled angrily. He pulled his head back inside the room and fixed his glasses that fell off his face from frustration. "Wait till I get my hands on that inconsiderate brat!"

Meanwhile, Yui thoroughly stared at the window Ayato jumped out of, while Reiji continued to complain about his younger brother actions. All she kept thinking about was the fact that one of the six brothers could transform into a beast, and not not to mention, on a full moon. _"If that was the case, could this also mean that the other five can transform too?"_ So many questions roamed through her little head. Now she knew the real reason why Subaru wanted her to leave from the beginning. He was protecting her from knowing the truth.

"You're shivering" said Shu, who still had his arm wrapped around her waist.

She gave him a perplexed look.

He stared back at her with those blue eyes that beautify reflected off the moon light. "Now that you know part of our secret... do you still want to stay here?"

 _"Part of it? Wait... there's more?"_

"See, I knew it. There's no way she could handle our family's curse. That's why I asked her to leave so she wouldn't get involved." Subaru explained bitterly, as he glared at her from the corner of his red eyes.

Yui eyes grew bigger. _"Family's Curse? How come this wasn't mention to me before?"_

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Reiji spoke out from the other side of the room. "Father sent Ms. Komori to live with us for a purpose... From the information we gathered so far, it's already clear she doesn't have any place to go, nor does she have any relatives to stay with... We also know she cooks rather well and is very helpful around the house." He added on. "I personally think she was sent here to help break the curse."

Subaru snorted with amusement. "Why haven't we picked up some random girl off the streets before?" He questioned with a pause in his throat. "Oh I know... because it sounds ridiculous!"

"Reiji's right... she's different from the others." Shu proclaimed, before he unattached his arm from around her waist. "I sensed it from the moment she walk into our home... Ayato sensed it too from what I was told, and he wasn't particularly sure about that being the reason why she's here."

"So what if she's here to break the curse?" Subaru asked, as he looked back and forth between his brothers. "Are we suppose to go back to our old lives afterwards and forget about everything?" He anxiously questioned. "Personally, I like the way things are now."

"That's because you adapted to living a mortal life of immortality," Reiji reminded.

"Wait... So let me get this straight," Yui started to speak after taking a deep breath. "You guys aren't humans at all? Then... Then... what are you?"

"Of course not... We're pure blood vampires," Shu confirmed. "A curse was put upon us by the devil himself."

"And the man you met the other day is the king of all vampire," Reiji declared flately.

"YOUR FATHER IS THE VAMPIRE KING!" Yui yelled in utter shock. She fell down on her knees in a daze because she couldn't believe it. "Now I've seen everything."

Subaru glanced away from his nails and narrowed his eyes down at her. "Now that you've seen everything... will you leave like I asked you to several times before?"

She didn't respond to his question at first, and after long minutes of contemplating, she finally gained the strength to answer with something reasonable. "I don't know why or how the curse happened... but I do know one thing... since I arrived yesterday evening, you three has showed me nothing but curtsey, and I'd like to return the favor." She stopped and eagerly glanced at each of them before continuing. "If that means I have to help break you're family's curse, then so be it. I won't leave or give up on you guys."

"She might be a knuckle head, but blonde has heart," Shu mumbled under his breath.

Subaru gazed at him curiously, then glared at Yui, as he punched his fish into the wall. "What makes you think you can come around and suddenly change everything?! You're only a girl... and you know nothing about our family! Once you find out what we did, will you still help us?"

"Subaru! That's enough," Reiji commanded.

"Shut up," he hissed at him. "You might like being a monster, but I like being a mortal!"

"How could you possibly like living that way," Shu asked his youngest brother. "We haven't aged in a centery and without any vampire abilities, people will start to suspect something. We can't even heal ourselves if something dangerous was to happen to one of us."

"Right. Kanato almost died because he thought he was still able to jump off the balcony without getting hurt," Reiji reminded and exhale. "Boy, was he wrong."

"Excuse me," Yui interrupted in attempt to gain their attention. "Is Kanato also one of your brothers?"

"Yes... he's also Ayato's twin," Reiji informed.

"Ayato, Kanato and Laito are triplets, but you haven't had any encounters with the other two yet. Thank god for that," Shu easily explained.

Her mouth dropped when she heard this news. "WHAT? Ayato has 2 other brothers that look like him?"

"Tch! They're fraternal," Subaru grumbled from annoyances.

I wonder why the other two are missing..." Yui wondered.

"Ms. Komori," Reiji called out, which fully caught her attention. "What you witness here tonight was only a part of the curse that was casted upon 3 of our brothers... As you can see, Ayato is one of them... and his twin brothers can also turn on the full moon. They may live mortal lives as Subaru, Shu and I do, but they're curse is far more greater. I can only image the pain the triplets go through every time the full moon appears. Because of this, they separated from us."

"It's their own damn fault!" Subaru shouted. "If they haven't done what they did, we wouldn't be in this predicament now!"

"Calm down," Shu spoke in a hush tone. "What's done is done. We all did something that got us here to begin with. Ayato, Kanato and Laito are not the fault for that."

Subaru scowled at his oldest brother. "Tch! Believe what you will! I'm done trying to get through to those stupid triplets! They're lost causes," he clarified before walking over to the entryway. "I can't be bothered with this anymore tonight, I'm going to bed!" Subaru exited the room without so much as a goodnight.

At that moment, Yui knew that something was off about Subaru. He may seem angry and loathed everything around him, but deep down inside she bet he generally cared about his family. When he asked her to leave earlier, she could tell off the back that it wasn't easy for him asking her to go. Maybe there's more to him, then what's on the outside and comes out of his mouth. In result, Yui made it her mission to get through to him once and for all.

On a Tuesday morning, the sun shined through the window, making Yui slowly peel her eyes open. She adjusted to light as she felt a warm body next to hers, with an arm wrapped around her waistline holding her close. Despite the arm being in the way, she turned around to face a male who peacefully slept under the blanket with his bare chest showing off. A pleasant smile formed on her lips, while assuming that this person was only in her dream.

From what she gathered so far, he had unruly reddish hair, very fair skin complexion and handsome young feature that made him look innocently cute while he slept.

Yui reached out to brush his cheek with her fingertips. When she did, his expression became tense and he made a grunting noise that startled her out of a daze. That's when she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore and someone was definitely sleeping in her bed.

All it took was one loud scream to wake him up out of his slumber. He eyed her once he became fully awake and his glares at her were threatening. "Damn it! You're a loud one." he groaned, as he sat up in the bed completely naked. The sheet was covering the lower half of his body and he extended his arms up over his head as he stretched. Yui leaped out of the bed with the blanket draped around her small frame.

"Ayato! What are you doing here?!"

Hearing his name escape her lips made him grin mischievously. "What does look like? We're sleeping together... Now come back to bed, breastless!" he demanded with his hand patching down the empty space beside him.

"No way! This is completely inappropriate," She retorted back.

His face became serious, and his eyes darkened. "No! What's inappropriate is you defining yours truly!"

Before she could make a retort back again, he pulled her by the wrist back down on the bed and held her arms above her head, while heatedly staring down at her.

"Ayato, let go," she cried.

"Defining me will get you nowhere," He spoke with a smirk still planted on his face.

"Please Ayato! You're hurting me," she whimpered, pleaded and thrashed around.

Her cries caused him to chuckle. "Say the magic word and maybe I'll think about it."

"Ayato, let go of her," someone commanded from the opposite side of the room.

They both looked in the direction the voice came from.

Reiji had his hand resting on the door knob and held his book in his other hand. "I knew you'd be back later in the night... but not once did I think you'd come here to harass our guest... Tsk, tsk, You're a disgrace."

"Tch!" Ayato sucked his teeth, as he gave his brother a black look. "I was just about to get to the best part."

Reiji snored. He wasn't very pleased by his brother's motives that morning. "I bet you were... Come a long now. School start in an hour. Go to your own room and get dress."

The redhead huffed, "Fine!" He removed his grasp from her fragile sweaty wrist and fingerprints seemed to mark their territory with heat on her skin.

She sat up in bed, rubbing her burning wrist due to his touch that he left behind.

Ayato slipped out of bed wearing a pair of royal red boxer briefs. Of course, Yui could've sworn he had nothing on from the angle he was laying in under the sheet. She soon became curious about the time frame from when he entered her room. After all, this was the first time she ever had a man sleep in her bed before.

The second he left her room, Reiji gazed at her and bowed his head. "My apologies. I'm assuming you'll be getting dress for school now."

She swiftly bobbed her head. "Yes."

"I'll leave you to it then." And with that being said he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"No way! You had a man in you're bed," Takara shouted in shock.

Yui placed her forefinger over her friend's lip in the corridor. "Shhh! Keep it down. Others can hear you."

"I'm sorry Yui-chan. This news is shocking to me," Takara claimed.

"It wasn't like I expected to see him there... he snuck in... Not only that he tried to make a move on me when I woke up."

"It seems to me like he was only teasing you," Tamara pointed out. "If he wanted to do something with you, I'm sure he would've done it when he first got there."

"I don't know," Yui sighed tiredly. "He seems self-centered, really arrogent and a trouble maker from what I've seen so far... Even if he didn't take advantage of me when I was sleep, I'm sure he rather I be fully awake and aware to make his move."

Takara caressed her own chin and nodded with agreement. "You got this guy all figured out, huh?"

Walking into homeroom they noticed that most of the students were missing. However, there was one student in the class with his head leaned against the desk. From the door, Yui could sort of peep out who it was.

She gasped after realization, then leaned over to whisper in her best friend's ear. "Takara, don't scream... That's the guy I was just talking about."

"Really?" Takara's eyes grew wider, before she narrowed them at him. "Want me to knock some sense into him?" She cracked her knuckles.

Yui waved her hands in front of her. "No! That's won't be necessary!"

Before she knew it, Takara was already standing in front of Ayato desk. "You!" She yelled, and slammed the palm of her hand down on the desk.

Ayato didn't budge, not even once. Instead, he laid there, with head down, eyes closed and his arms rested on the surface.

"Takara... Takara..." Yui called in a quiet tone. "Get away from him." while calling out to her, she noticed the important message left on the board left by the teacher. "Food Prep in home economics today?"

Ayato's left ear twitched when she said this. He picked up his head from the desk with a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Food Prep?"

Before Yui could blink, he determiningly charged towards her and grabbed her wrist, as he made his way out the classroom.

"Let's go breastless! We have a home economics to attend," he announced happily.

"Ayato—what! Let go of me," she shouted.

Takara dumbfoundly stood alone in the classroom with her mouth gaped open. "HEY! THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME... how rude," she pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

The minute they entered the kitchen that seem to be empty Yui immediately became suspicious.

"Eh... Ayato... I think we're in the wrong place... the board specifically said home economics," Yui reminded.

The redhead slams both of his palms down on the counter. "Shut up! Make me the best takoyaki in the world!"

"No! Why should I? We need to attend class!"

"No back talk! Yours truly will eat them for you... Get cooking!" He spoke in a threatening voice.

"You're making no sense," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing...I'll go get the ingredients in the cabinet," she announced before walking pass him.

42 minutes later, the takoyaki we're finally done. Yui set them down on a table and added takoyaki sauce, some mayonnaise, and then sprinkled them with some green laver and shavings of dried bonito.

Ayato licked his lips before picking one up with a toothpick and threw it in his mouth. Of course he ignored the fact that it was streaming hot and swallowed it with a grin on his face. "Yum!"

"I can't believe I skipped class... I can't afford to miss a day," Yui complained under her breath.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't sweat the little things... Have some."

She picked one up and took a bite out of it. "These are good."

"See!" He took two more and continued to enjoy.

As the blond took a small bite out of another one, from the corner of her eye she couldn't help but noticed his crisom tie was tied incorrect. She place the rest of her takoyaki on a napkin and turned to face the redhead.

"Come here," she said, turning him around to face her and reaching up to grab the tie around his neck.

He froze in his spot and his eyes widened. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"Fixing your tie." she responded, as she wrapped it correctly around the neck.

The redhead became slightly flushed and turned his gaze away from her. "You don't need to do this... I've been wearing my tie like this for centuries."

Yui smile broadened, "I need to teach you how to tie a tie correctly then." After she finished tighting it into a knot, she worked her way down to button up his shirt.

Ayato redden harder with his jaw dropping. "What- don't touch there!"

Yui giggled softly.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... it's just that... you act kind of like a child," she teased.

Ayato felt the vein in his forehead throb in irritation. Then his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, before he brushed her hand away from his chest, and his face grew hotter. "How dare you! ...I have you know I'm no child and I'm a lot older than you think."

She lowered her head and faced forward. "I know... your brothers told me everything... well not everything but some of it."

He gribbed both her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. "What did they tell you? I want to hear every last detail!"

She blinked at him from being shock. "Not much... just that, you guys were once vampires and your father placed a curse turning all six of his sons into mortals."

Ayato signed, which sounded like he was relieved. "You got it right for the most part... a cursed was put upon us, but it wasn't by my old man... My grandfather, the devil himself placed the curse on my brothers and I." He paused and tensely stared at her. "What you saw last night was my grandfather's doing, and that's all I can tell you... Don't ask me anything else about it." He lighten his grip on her shoulders and dropped his hands to his sides, before turning his back to her.

Even after he told her about who casted the curse, Yui felt like this information wasn't enough and she needed to know more about them. "How come you and your twin brothers turn into beasts, but Shu, Reiji and Subaru don't?"

His shoulders hunched. "Are you that dense, you can't listen to a simple request?" He questioned, then glared over his shoulder at her. "What my brothers and I turn into is none of your business!"

"But... I want to help you guys!"

A cruel smile crept on his face when she said this. "Of course... that's the reason why your here." He walked back over to her, then swept everything off the table, and pinned her down on the top of it. His knuckles brushed against her cheek. "You can help me with something, but it's gonna cost you a lot."

In shock, she didn't break eye contact with him. Therefore, he begin to unbotton her shirt. "I wanted something since I first laid eyes on you."

"Like what?" Yui asked with a trembling voice.

"Tsk, you are truly a disgrace!" Reiji spat, as he eased his way through the kitchen. "It's only been your first day of school, and already I find you cutting class with Ms. Komori... You make me sick!"

Ayato's eyebrows furrowed into a tight scowl, as he glared at Reiji. "You're really starting to get on my nervous," he hissed.

Once Ayato loosening his grip on Yui's wrist, she wiggled away from him and bolted out the door quickly.

Outside, she ran into Subaru who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at her. Yui automatically stopped in track, blinking confusely at him.

"Subaru... what are you doing?"

"Come with me." he demanded. Before she could retort, he was already walking pass her. So she followed closely behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet... Now stop asking questions." He replied, his voice was gruff.

They entered a stairwell that led up the stair to the roof where he took her. The second they got to the outside, Subaru turned around to face the blond.

Yui stared thoroughly into his eyes. "Is this about asking me to leave again?"

"No... it's not." He answered before sauntering back towards are. "Turns out, we have a lot more in common than I thought we had."

"Wha- What do you mean by that exactly?" She took a few steps away from him.

"Both of our mothers are decrease and our fathers aren't around us... Don't you see, those are two things in common so far."

Yui bobbed her head. "I guess you're right..."

"We're loners... I never met someone I can see myself through in their eyes." Subaru sincerely admitted.

Yui didn't know how to responded, she was speechless from hearing those words escape his lips. "And..."

He cuffed her cheek with the palm of his hand and tilted her face to meet his. "I want us to become friends... real friends..."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of Cursed. Next chapter part will be called Friends. I wanted to say thank you for the positive reviews. Also thanks for the favorites and follows. For those of you that are concerned about Subaru, Shu and Reiji having their own hinting curse other than just being mortal, you will find out later in story. They most certainly don't turn into beast though. Thanks again for showing interest in my story. See you guys soon.**


End file.
